Kira Org
by Marshall Shady
Summary: Leo an orphan who loses his most dearest thing, decides to avenge it and with the help of death note creates an organization named KIRA. Can L and Light work together and beat Leo?


**IN THE SHINIGAMI WORLD**

 **Ryuk a shinigami (god if death) who was bored with the life he was currently living decided to use humans to his entertainment. All he saw in the shinigami realm was a barren, dry, and desolate land that was similar to the Purgatory.**

 **He decided to drop the notebook he had stolen from Sidoh.**

Leo, A kid of 17 who liuved in an orphanage and was fond of Learning multiple languages as well as apply his detective theory to solve riddles. He was tall, light and had an innocent look but since his body structure was too slim he was mocked. While returning from his school, He entered a street which was empty and when he faced to his left to gaze at the newly painted building just to deduce that it was constructed 3 years ago by noticong the dampness and the treatment of the walls, he stepped over a notebook. He picked the notebook up and was intrigued by reading the heading, 'DEATH NOTE'. He stood there and gazed as he turned the page to find rules written in English.

 **The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

 **This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

 **If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

 **If the cause of** **death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

 **After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

He wanted to see whether the rules written really work or not. Suddenly, he tripped when he saw a magnificent creature falling from the sky. He had a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin was light grey, almost blue-ish color, and he had black, spiky hair. His limbs were abnormally long and he had large, round, yellow eyes with red irises. He also had retractable feather-like wings.

Leo stood up, he barely reached Ryuk's shoulder. "So, what's with the mask?"

Actually, I'm a Shinigami, Leo"

"You know my name? God, who the heck are you?"

"As I've said before, I'm Ryuk, A shinigami, The actual owner of the death note"

"Oh so this junk really works?"

"Yes. You can test it"

"I believe you yourself are the evidence that this works. By the way, is it because of this stupid notebook I'm able to see you?"

"Language kid. And to answer your question yes. The one who touches my notebook can see me. But for now the others will think your talking to yourself and have gone mad as they can't see me unless they get a hold of this book." Ryuk says pointing to the death note Leo held onto.

"Tell me what you can about this note"

"Firstly," as Ryuk started Leo slipped the notebook in his bag. "If you've read the rules you'll know how to use it. But before that let me warn you, you'll never go to heaven or hell once you use the note. If you don't wish to continue being the owner of the Death Note you can forfeit and you'll forget me and the memories of the Note's existence. You can't kill another human with a death note. And I'll make a deal which is available to you till your the owner of this note. And dont worry my friend, the pages of the Death Note never end."

"Cut the chase and spill the beans, whats the deal?"

"Well, You remember how I knew your name without asking you?" Ryuk asked whose reply was a nod by Leo. "Its because of the eyes I have. This pair of eyes tells me the name and lifespan of any human I see. The deal is you can trade your eyes and get the shinigami's eyes but instead of that you'll have to reduce your life to half"

"Ok. Now I have a million for you. And I'll ask them later."

Leo started to march home as he saw he was running late.

When he reached the orphanage he saw the building burn down in flames. He started noting the scratch marks on the lock of the gate, " _intentional_ " he thought. Suddenly it struck him that he didn't see any of his mates never really cared for them but it was always miss Martha who had treated him like her own son, that he was worried for. The kids used her innocence and this was the biggest reason for the fight between Leo and his orphanage mates. The fire department's crew reached and with half an hour the fire subsided. The police then arrived, as usual always late, to check on what happened.

Leo turned to Ryuk and said it in low voice, "Do me a favor please? Eavesdrop them" pointing towards the inspector and the Firemen.

Ryuk proceeded in agreement and returned in 5. "17 out of 18 kids died and 3 out of 4 Nuns died. The last one survived but is seriously injured."

After listening to this Leo just ran past in hope her Miss was alive. Begging to be the prodigal son and never talk about leaving her, he rushed to the ambulance which just arrived in the nick of time. When he saw Miss Martha carried to the ambulance with a stretcher and a yellow facial cup covered her face which gave Mark the satisfaction that the woman yet lived.

Before the ambulance left, Mark noted the name of the hospital and the name got hardwired to his brain. "Apollo hospital". When he was returning he saw a burnt body which was familiar to him. It was the nun who hated him the most, Miss Samantha. The as he went further to look at the ashes he saw all his friends in blacked out. He picked the ashes near his mate smelling ' _Graphite , could a kid have done this? No not possible, calculating the positions if the body and where they were placed it seems impossible. Suicide bombing is also highly unlikely, these people here were mentally broke who never had the guts to face defeat, no they cant. It's the work of an outsider. Miss Martha never had relationships but Samantha had a husband who currently is dead. The other 2 nuns were single as well. So what's next? A thief maybe? But what could he steal in such an orphanage. Yes, Miss Martha's Necklace. But she was wearing the necklace. That's odd, she never wore that necklace as she believed she was safe guarding it and not owning it. I dont remember going out with her anywhere and watching her put that necklace on._ He saw notebooks torn and burnt in flames, he picked one burnt notebook and turned to the kitchen where he noticed a the concentration of gas and smell towards the stove and saw a familiar drawing and he understood what happened and who was responsible for this. He stood in the kitchen without twitching a muscle, then he smirked,

"Ryuk answer this, why are you here and why did you drop the note?"

"Smart kid, simply because I was bored."

"Then lets get some entertainment."


End file.
